


快一步，慢一步

by Veronica_Kim



Category: Swan Lake (Bourne)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 天鹅好像总是会比王子快一步。
Relationships: Prince/Swan (Swan Lake - Bourne)





	快一步，慢一步

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pullopen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pullopen/gifts).



> 皮站长说，情人节想看他俩好好做爱，于是就有了 PWP。
> 
> 对天鹅有些奇怪的发情（？）设定，但归根结底是和人类男性一样的性器官与性反应。
> 
> 攻受是王子x天鹅。

王子最近有一些性爱上的烦恼，像每个正常男人一样，他对自己的表现感到焦虑。

一般人或许会说，他的性伴侣并不太能称得上「正常」。但王子不是这么想的，如果有人这样对他讲，他肯定要回答， _那可能我才是不正常的那一个啊。_ 当然啦，也不会真的有人这么说，王子就是自己脑补一下罢了。毕竟，他们的爱情是个秘密。

王子主要的苦恼是在于时间协调上的。也就是说，他的恋人和他……速度大不一样。这可能和他的恋人是一只化作人形的天鹅有关。

天鹅现在正双腿分开跪在他面前，不着寸缕，如白玉雕琢一般的身体在深蓝色的床单上显得格外耀眼，腿间低垂的性器形状很漂亮，衬着他大腿饱满的线条。王子咽了咽口水：平时自己是完全看不到天鹅这些部位的，只有在这种时候才行，羽毛全部消失是他准备进入性爱阶段的第一个特征，这种神奇的天性大概是为了让他能和人类进行交配。

王子光是看着他都已经口干舌燥，当他手脚并用向自己爬过来，美丽的脸庞带着热气贴近胸膛，王子的头皮立刻一阵发麻，低吟不止。天鹅的手放到了王子的大腿上用力抚摸着，一手向后探去揉捏他的臀部，吻住他的肩膀，嘴唇湿润又温暖，在王子身上留下水痕。

王子的感官都集中在被触摸的地方，身体四处的血管全在跳动，一时情迷意乱，把手放到了天鹅腰上，天鹅却发出轻轻的哼声：「等等……先别碰我……不然我马上就会……」

「好……呼……好。」王子的心跳得太快了，他收回了手，放到自己的阴茎上抚摸了起来。

天鹅捧着他的脸，凝视他的眼睛，王子一边自慰一边看着他，快要被他清澈的目光所溺毙。温柔的双手来到王子的胸膛，指尖打着转挑逗他的乳头，那种从胸口一直绷紧到下腹的快感太要命，王子激动地向前凑去，天鹅的脸却向后躲闪了一下。

「唔……吻我呀……」王子恳求着。

天鹅舔了舔嘴唇，摸摸他的脸。王子迫不及待地吮住他的手指，天鹅发出充满惊异的吸气声。

「你也太……」天鹅低沉地咕哝着。

「吻我。」王子嘬着他的手指，含混地恳求道。

天鹅叹了口气，另一只手用力掐住了王子的乳头，王子疼得弯下了腰。他张嘴放开了天鹅的手指。

「再等等。」天鹅喘息着说，拍了拍王子的头发。

「你吻我的话，我马上就会变硬的。」王子委屈地说，「我最喜欢你吻我……」

天鹅脸上微微发红，笑着摇了摇头，终于过来给了他一个吻。又湿又深又长，王子将沉重的喘息压进他唇间，充盈他的口腔。脸庞分开时，天鹅双目潮湿，露出一脸迷蒙的表情，王子一见便知，他已经开始兴奋了。

这个时候天鹅还不会完全失去说人类语言的能力，但是也已经不远了，王子得加快速度。他快速撸动着自己，臀部随着动作起伏。天鹅低头看着他自我取悦的模样，伸手搭在他上下套弄的手上，摸着他的指节，身体微微发抖，仿佛在竭力克制即将到来的汹涌情潮。王子知道天鹅被那股情潮席卷时的模样，他知道，他见过，他爱抚过，他进入过——

「啊……」只要想一想，王子小腹里的热流就变得无比激烈。他手中紧握的阴茎终于硬到了自己希望的程度。

王子不再忍耐，立刻抱住了天鹅，不顾一切地亲吻着，听他发出满含欲望的惊叫。他的肋骨从皮肤下隐隐凸起，像蝴蝶翅膀的纹路一般复杂，被自己仔细爱抚时，会极富梦幻感地扇动，仿佛他连骨骼深处都在渴望自己。王子的手掌带着欲火，四下撩拨他的身躯，让他仰面躺倒，压到他身上，从脖颈一路虔诚地吻到了小腹。

天鹅的叫声逐渐成为水禽的鸣叫，再也没有人类的痕迹。雪白的肌肤被情欲灼烧后，透出了一层薄薄的粉色。只是身体受到一点刺激，他的阴茎就已经完全勃起了，躺在小腹上，顶端汩汩流水，胀大到极限，渴求着释放。天鹅扭动着，淡粉的肌肤胡乱擦过床单，仿佛这样一点粗糙的接触也能让他得到快慰。这副模样实在太过淫靡，让王子既想立刻满足他，又想把这样的时光无限拖长。

这就是给王子带来烦恼的时间不协调：天鹅性唤起的速度实在太快了，稍微碰碰他都会让他的欲念急速升温，如果这时套弄他的阴茎，他从充分勃起到射精的时间同样很短。当然，比一般的天鹅的要慢得多，但比起人类来就实在过于迅速了。

两个人第一次试图做爱时，谁都没意识到这一点，几乎立刻勃起的天鹅扑在王子的背上，咬着他的肩，阴茎摩擦着他的臀部，不一会就射了，他结束时，王子甚至都还没怎么被撩起火来。不过，情热时的天鹅对王子的珍爱没有任何变化，他绝不会强行插入到未经扩张的后穴里。

王子也不是没有试过让他等一等，但勃起后的天鹅如果得不到抚慰，身子会非常难过，发出可怜的哀叫，蜷着腰身在床上发抖，透亮的肌肤像是快被欲望撑破了，眼角通红，恳求地看着王子，把王子看得心疼极了。他怎么都舍不得让天鹅难受，只好立即握住勃起的地方安慰他。一旦开始揉他下面，他挣扎的身体就会老实下来，眼中露出温顺的目光，仰着脖子沉溺在快感之中，呀呀作声，在王子手中尽情地射精。

总之，今天肯定不会是这样，他们已经吸取了很多之前的教训，有了经验，做足了准备。

王子长长地舒了一口气，用指腹按了按天鹅后穴的入口。揉捏了没几下，穴口就抽搐着收缩，期待被进入了。天鹅发出很舒服的叫声，双腿大张，上身时不时地拱起，用肢体语言向王子传递他的快乐。涂满润滑的手指轻松地插了进去，在他敏感的内部搅动着，天鹅闭上眼睛，尖叫了起来。

他后面扩张好的速度也很快，比人类要快得多。第一次这样做时，王子狼狈极了，穴口在他面前鲜艳地张开，已经准备好接纳他了，他却发现自己下面那根还是半软的。王子懊恼地抚摸自己，天鹅则躺在床上，呻吟声带着哭腔，圆润的臀部拼命扭动着，用脚背勾着王子的腰臀一个劲地摩挲。好不容易够硬了，王子又跌跌撞撞地爬下床去拿避孕套，还不小心给扯破了，又去拿了一个新的……他从来没觉得时间这么漫长过。

等他终于做好了准备，天鹅已经等待了太久，那副呜咽着缩起来的模样让王子心都快碎了，他打开天鹅的腿，毫无障碍地进入那具火热的身体，尽力去安慰。他不知道自己该快一点还是慢一点，只有顺应着天鹅体内的收缩去动作。手指的试探让王子知道他内部的构造和人类并无区别，便试着往前列腺的部位顶弄，没几下天鹅就被他搞射了。害怕射精后的他过度敏感，王子又赶紧退了出来。

……并不是什么令人感到得意的回忆。但即便是这样不协调的性爱，在王子记忆中仍旧无比甜蜜，可以和天鹅的身体亲近地纠缠，哪怕只有短短的瞬间，都美好得让王子不敢相信，甚至感到害怕。

但是，他当然还是希望能够把恼人的时间差给弥补上，和对方尽量同步。

所以，这一次当天鹅的后穴被完全打开，潮红的洞口在雪白的臀部正中不断翕张，王子早已充分勃起，戴好了避孕套，他还是没有急着插入，而是用手指轻抚那个饥渴的部位，欣赏着天鹅被自己彻底点燃的模样。他咿咿呀呀的声响带着焦躁与狂热，忘记了人类手臂的功用，只当那是翅膀，无助地掠过床单，张开又合拢。他的双腿曲起，脚背紧绷着，形成优美的弧度。

王子吞咽着口水，手指扒开他的穴口，扶着自己缓缓进入。天鹅的眼睛无辜地睁大，默默吸气来努力接纳自己，他的阴茎抽动了几下，顶端溢出更多的前液，把他的小腹弄得好湿，亮闪闪的。他体内湿热的触觉顺着王子的下体一直浸染了大腿，涌进小腹，缠绕腰肢，亲密的感受让王子的身体剧烈颤抖，脑海一片混乱。

天鹅体内被他的阴茎撑满，双腿激动地分开，因为腰间垫着枕头，臀部高高地抬起。王子握住天鹅的腰，开始慢慢抽送下体，天鹅热情地挺腰凑上去，但王子强迫着自己定了定神，控制好他们的节奏：「别太快了，让我好好地疼爱你……行吗？」

其实天鹅发情时根本听不懂人话，但据他说，王子的语音语调仍然可以传递出情绪和情感，他还是能够分辨的。他像是明白了一样，放松了身子，任凭王子摆弄他，伸长脖子发出梦呓的低吟，胸口向上挺动。

只要在他体内慢一点动作，天鹅便不会被撞到射精，而是会在绵延的快感中无尽沉沦。他的腰肢随着王子的动作轻摆，泛红的上身伸展着，眼中一片湿湿的雾气，像是清晨的湖面，却只为王子荡漾。王子用指尖上下轻搔他的臀部，仅仅是施加这样微弱的碰触，便惹得他一阵疯狂战栗，不由自主地扭着胯，嘶嘶鸣叫，小腹的肌肉不受控制地收缩。他忽然把一条腿抬了起来，不断地蹭着王子的腰背，把他往下勾。

「呜……」王子不禁发出一声叹息，其中饱含的情欲意味，连自己听了都发抖。他舒服得膝盖发软，快要跪不住了，腰部因为强烈的快感而阵阵酥麻。王子扶住天鹅的腿向下压去，那具灵活的身体对他全然依顺。王子撑在他上方，亲吻他的嘴唇，阴茎直顶到深处在里面磨着，将火热的躯体牢牢钉在身下。他们结合的部位一片湿滑，进出顺畅，明明毫无阻拦，却像能黏合一样把他们锁在了一处，品尝对方，再不能分开。

「你真好……我……我想要……」放开天鹅的嘴唇，王子快被融化了，只剩一派胡言乱语，他一下下擦过天鹅的敏感点，又不敢弄太狠了，憋得自己都想哭。天鹅忽然发出高亢的鸣叫，内部一阵紧缩，身体狂热地挣扎着，原本瓷白的颈部被大片深红淹没。王子知道他后面高潮了，但自己实在太舒服了，不想停下来给他缓和的机会。天鹅的眼睛失去了焦点，持续发出热烈的尖叫，不能获得片刻停歇，只能被王子一次次地顶上巅峰。

由于天鹅这时无法说话，王子对他的叫声和肢体反应都格外留心，以免自己糊里糊涂令他痛苦。尽管每次天鹅的兴奋期都很短，但结束后王子会详细地询问，甚至是让天鹅模仿当时的叫声来帮助他准确地识别，把天鹅搞得很尴尬。而此刻越是仔细体会天鹅的反应，王子越是冲动不已，他陷在高潮里为自己挣扎着，周身被欢愉的性事搅得凌乱不堪，嘴唇一张一合，呼吸反复被王子的吻打断。

待到王子也临近最后关头时，天鹅已经被干得发不出声音来，身子也扭不动了，体内连绵不绝的高潮让他一直在痉挛，被搞得精疲力尽的，手臂可怜兮兮地在床单上划动，被汗水打湿的额头黑得发亮。哪怕他全身都湿漉漉的，看上去仍像是缺水，仿佛在等待着被人抱进湖里。王子怜爱地从他体内退出去，他发出虚弱却不满的咿呀声，穴口大张，红通通的无法合拢，像在叫嚣着 _我还要我还要我还要。_

王子小心地拉起瘫软的天鹅，让他跨坐在自己腿上，撑开他的穴口，他立时发出一阵吸气声。「过来……我快到了……」王子屏息，扶着天鹅向下，再度填满他。天鹅坐下来的重量让他一下就进得好深好深，差点就立刻射了，王子的眼角一阵热潮，快感侵蚀着全身。他停在那里，一时无法动弹，天鹅全身都和他如此接近，气息温存，有着难以言喻的感动。

天鹅低低地叫着，有王子撑着他的背，他开始把身体前倾，用汗津津的脸去蹭王子的耳朵，脸颊，脖子，肩膀……他的嘴唇也碰着这些地方，把溢出的唾液沾满王子，不是在吻也不是在舔，就是毫无章法、激情奔放地蹭他。王子被他弄得颤抖不止，所有他碰到的地方都特别敏感，热辣的小溪在肌肤上汇集起来，流进小腹，形成一股快要喷发而出的潮涌。

「我不行了……」王子抓紧天鹅饱满的臀肉，把他的穴口掰开到最大的程度，猛烈地向内挺动。天鹅的叫声依旧低低的，显然已经不剩多少力气了，颤抖的阴茎打在王子的小腹上，随着他们的动作不断地摩擦着，在王子肚脐间留下一汪水。性器终于得到了安慰，天鹅双眼红红的，绷紧身体准备迎接最后的释放。

已经没有克制的理由，王子不顾一切地要着他，亲吻他修长的脖颈，揉他的乳头，手掌在他身上肆意抚摸，抱他，干他，吸他，让他更喜欢自己，让他为自己发狂，让他体内留下自己的形状，让他永远不离开自己……天鹅忽而发出一声最后的高亢鸣叫，扑向王子的脖子，狠狠地咬住他。

「好疼……」王子眼眶一酸，泪水奔涌而出，剧烈的高潮伴随着疼痛一起到来，王子身上所有的部位都被激荡的火花所席卷，被咬的地方更是在灼痛中传递极致的快乐。他大声地叫着，往天鹅身体里冲撞，射精后的阴茎留恋地在里面摩擦，不肯离开那份温暖。天鹅也表现得和他难舍难分，依旧没有放开他，牙齿死死地咬着，让尖锐的疼痛钻进他的身体，久久不散。王子快活得几乎要昏过去了。

在那之后，王子很久都缓不过劲来，还是天鹅先恢复了常态——连这一点也是速度更快——从他身上下来，跪在那里休息了一阵子，帮他摘下避孕套扔掉，用纸巾抹去自己喷出来的精液。然后他抱住王子的身体，一起躺在了床上，吻去王子眼角的泪水。

「刚刚好舒服啊……」王子迷迷糊糊地说。他的头脑这时才稍微反应过来，这是他们第一次将天鹅的性兴奋时间拖得这样长，更是第一次同时高潮，简直像是个奇迹。

天鹅轻轻叹了口气，碰了碰王子的脖子，忧心忡忡地盯着：「很疼吧？我看看破了没……」

「没破。是很疼，但是……我喜欢。」王子有些羞涩地闭上眼睛，「你知道我喜欢……」

「嗯，可我还是会舍不得。」天鹅在他额上吻了吻，捋着他被汗水打湿的头发，「你都疼哭了……我怕我太用力，会弄伤你。」

他的手指安抚地摸着那块被他肆虐过的肌肤。天鹅对自己几乎是溺爱的，每次躺在他怀中，王子简直不知道该怎么办才好。他那么温柔，自己却利用他来满足一些很阴暗的欲望，想到这一点，王子就觉得难过。但也正是因为相信天鹅不会伤他分毫，他才能安心享受这种疼痛。可是如果再这么下去的话，天鹅肯定会越来越讨厌自己的吧……

正胡思乱想着，天鹅突然向后按着他的额头，让他把头仰了起来，那双比湖水更清澈的眼睛直直望着自己：「你怎么有点……」

「啊？」

「为什么每次做完之后，你好像都会很伤心似的……」天鹅困惑地说，「出什么事了吗？」

「哪有啊？我没有伤心啊。」王子眨眨眼，信口开河。

天鹅眯起眼，仔细地看着他，抿了抿嘴唇。他这是有什么动物的直觉吗……

「不用再担心了，」王子揉了揉那个仍然疼痛不已的地方，「又不是猫科动物那样锋利的牙齿，受伤也不会很严重。」

「猫科动物？」

「就是……比如猫啊，类似这样的动物。」

「猫。」天鹅严肃地点了点头，「知道了，那种个头很小，但是很危险的家伙。如果你遇到他们，我又不在你身边的话，千万不要勉强，直接跑掉就好。」

王子在脑海中幻想着，天鹅在一只绒绒小毛团面前，张开翅膀凶巴巴地护着自己的场面，虽然是很感动，但要憋着不笑也实在太难了。

「……你在笑什么呢？」天鹅皱眉道。

「你连猫都能打得赢吗？」王子笑意盈盈地问。

「当然啦。我不会输的，肯定会保护你的。」

「真厉害。」王子钻进他臂弯，闭眼靠着他，嗅着他身上的气息。这是世上最安全的地方。

* * *

不知何时睡过去，也不知何时醒来，王子睁开眼时，正面向着自己卧室房间的窗户，破晓的光隐隐萌发。他愣神望着窗前几根光秃秃的树枝，回忆着每一次，天鹅落在窗台时纷飞的羽毛。

直到腰间的手搂了搂，他才意识到天鹅在自己身后抱着自己。

「我该走了……」天鹅贴着他的耳朵说。

王子用指尖捂住自己的嘴。

「你喜欢我吗？」天鹅在他身后问，「我让你感到快乐吗？」

「当然。」王子松开手，轻声回答。

「那这一次，你会跟我一起飞走吗？」

王子揪紧盖在自己胸口的被子，闭上眼睛：「今天……还不行……」

天鹅的手充满怜惜地抚摸王子的肩膀，嘴唇亲吻着他的后颈，呼吸的热气钻进王子颤抖的肌肤。「我知道了。下一次。我会等待着，你准备好的那一天。」他的声音之中没有失望，没有埋怨。

他离开床时，王子拽住他的手：「你怎么知道，有一天我会和你一起飞走呢？」

天鹅笑了笑：「其实我不知道。但我希望你会。」

他跪在床前，俯下身，用额头蹭了蹭王子的胸口。他真傻啊，为什么要抱着不切实际的希望呢？明明他们两个连做爱的步调想要一致都那么困难了。如果就这样不管不顾地私奔，他们会遇到多少麻烦啊！难道他就不会害怕吗？

当他的背影挡住窗外的光线时，王子想，天鹅好像总是会快自己一步。

但是，也许有一天……有一天，王子也能追赶上他。

王子望着敞开的窗子和消失在空中的影子，过了许久，才小声说：「谢谢你愿意等我……」

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> 王子，冥思苦想该如何才能达成高同步率，和天鹅好好做爱：
> 
> 圣瓦伦丁日诞生了一位带数学家，鼓掌。


End file.
